1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor substrate, a display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses for displaying images, and organic light-emitting display apparatuses have recently drawn attention.
Unlike liquid crystal display apparatuses, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have self-emitting characteristics and do not require a separate light source. Therefore, thicknesses and weights thereof may be reduced. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses exhibit high grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and quick response times.
Display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses are inspected during or after a manufacturing process, wherein an identification mark is provided on a pixel or a display apparatus to be inspected.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.